


Hold You In My Embrace

by HedaOfGuineaPigs



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaOfGuineaPigs/pseuds/HedaOfGuineaPigs
Summary: Today was the day Elle was finally telling Danse her feelings.





	Hold You In My Embrace

Elle paced back and forth on the bottom floor of her house in Sanctuary Hills. She was playing with a few piece of hair that rested on her shoulder out of nervousness.  Today was the day she was going to tell Danse how she felt. She repeated it in her head hundreds of times and even practiced what she was going to say in front of Dogmeat a couple times. The ex-Brotherhood of Steel soldier was a floor above her working on his power armor at her power armor station. Danse and her have know each other for two years and there was always a flirtation between them, but neither of them have admitted their feelings.

“Okay.” She whispered to herself. “Do it before you chicken out.” Elle then headed up the stairs. 

Danse was working on the left leg of his armor with his back turned away from the stairs. The top of his mechanics outfit was wrapped around his waist and he was wearing a white tank top showing off his muscles.

Elle bit her bottom lip and walked up behind him. “Hey Danse. How’s the power armor?”

“It’s good.” He said not looking at her. “I put a few new mods. Hey, can you hand me a wrench?”

“Sure.” Elle picked up the wrench from the floor and handed it to him and their fingers touched. The woman felt her face growing flush and tried to hide it. “Can I- um” She sputtered. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.” Danse stood up, standing in front of her before walking to the right arm of the power arm to start working on it. “Is something wrong, soldier?”

“No, nothing at all.” Elle sighed. “I want to tell you that I...”

“That you?” Danse repeated in a similar tone of voice of hers.

“I have feelings for you Danse.” She said quickly then looked down. “I have for a while.” She looked back at him. Danse stood in silence trying to process what was told to him.

“I only ever loved one person and it was Culter. I never told him how I felt and I regret that.” Danse had tears in his eyes. “I never wanted him to go on that mission that turned him into...” He paused, not finishing his thought. “Then a year later I meet this woman with a pipe pistol in her hand and a German Shepard at her side, and I thought ‘wow, she’s nuts’ and who would’ve thought that over time I fell in love with her too.”

Elle’s eyes widen. “I never thought I would find love after Nate and here I am now telling you my feelings.”

Danse walked to Elle and put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. At first it was awkward but the two of them found a slow and romantic rhythm. After a few moments they pulled apart.

“I wish I told you sooner.” Elle spoke first, looking up at him.

Danse pulled her into a hug. “You told me when you felt comfortable, soldier, and I’m happy you did. I’ve been wanting to tell you too.”

“I know this will ruin the mood,” Elle began to giggle. “But you’re kinda sweaty.”

Danse released her from the hug and chuckled. “Sorry, Elle.”

Elle went back downstairs and Danse went back to his power armor like nothing happened. The woman sat on her red couch, picked up the box of Fancy Lad Snack Cakes and smiled to herself. She began looking of reports sent from settlements thinking of the romantic moment that just happened and the many more that will happen in the future.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first fic in the Fallout fandom. I hope you liked it! I will be posting a series based on my Sole, Elle, and Danse in a few weeks. Thanks for reading! Thank you for betaing Commanderguineapigs.


End file.
